powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep1: "Keep Calm and Carry On"
Chpt12 Ep1: "Keep Calm and Carry On" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Directly picking up after the Chpt11 finale, Kurt was able to prevent an enraged Amara from bringing upon God's brother, The Darkness, into the world by finally expressing his true feelings towards the one woman he truly loved all along. Soon after, Amara was then chosen by her father to be the new God to watch over all of his creation after her father's passing. Before Amara departed the Earth to take her father's place as the new God, Hunter was left with a form of gratitude by Amara for having her and Kurt to be together in the end. And so, she resurrected Hunter's mother, MARY, back from the dead. Now to the moment he spots her outside the bunker, Hunter is shocked to find Mary standing right in front of him, alive and asks if she is real. When he goes to give her a hug, Mary, having not to recognize her grown son, tackles him to the ground, asking who he was. Hunter assures her that he's her son, and retells her the story of when he's born and about her and his father, John Winchester. Hunter And July 18, 1977, you were married... in Reno. Your idea. Years later, I came along, then Sammy. Mary suddenly stumbles back and starts to reminisce the moment of her death caused by the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. Having to be killed in the house fire along with Hunter's baby brother. Mary saddened And then we burned. How long have I been gone? Hunter 30 years. Mary gets closer to him and places a hand on Hunter's cheek. Mary Hunter?... Hunter Hi, Mom. Slowly Mary moves in to hug Hunter, shown to have a stricken look on his face. On the other side of the city, a truck driver is driving on an empty road when his radio goes static, and a meteor-like object flies past and then crashes right next to his car. Curious, he looks into the crater to find a man climbing out. It is revealed to be Castiel, who was banished from the Men of Letters bunker by the mysterious woman that ambushed him and Kurt. After asking for directions and stealing the man's car, Castiel heads back towards the base. The reunion of Hunter and his mom is shortlived when the gunshot coming from inside the base is heard. They then go around the back and spots a speeding vehicle driving away. Hunter now worried about Kurt, he and Mary rushes back inside, where Mary is surprised to find out that Hunter has lead her to the base of the Men of Letters, having thought to be a myth. Hunter then finds a trail of blood on the bunker's floor along with an angel banishment sigil on one of the walls. Kurt and Cas are nowhere inside the base. Hunter hands one of the guns from under the table to Mary and tells her to stay put as he searches throughout the area to look for an injured Kurt. Sometime later, the speeding getaway car arrives at a place where the driver and the mysterious woman, Lady Toni Bevell, takes an ALIVE captive Kurt to a veterinarian, Dr. Gregory Marion, to have his bullet wound treated before she can further take him for captivity on her mission. Elsewhere, Crowley is starting his hunt for Lucifer. He's become aware that the Archangel is currently jumping from one vessel to another, looking for the right person to possess. Where he's found a family whose members have all been used as fail-attempts as vessels as he left them burned out when he moved out when he fled. Crowley sees two demons enter the house to clean up the corpses and having to be secretly working for Lucifer. In the base, as Mary is looking through one of the books on the shelves, she hears the bunker door open and footsteps going down the stairs. With her guard up, she confronts the stranger, who turns out to be Castiel. Hunter too returns, just in time to stop her from shooting him. Hunter goes to hug Castiel and asks where Kurt is. He tells him about the mysterious woman that ambushed them before . Mary asks who Cas is and Hunter makes the introduction that he's an actual angel. Mary is astonished by this for a moment. Cas goes on to tell Hunter about what happened earlier with the mysterious woman that took Kurt. Hunter then goes over the surveillance cameras of the base and spots the license plates of her getaway vehicle that fled the base and the three goes to track it down. Meanwhile, after his wound has been treated, Kurt awakens only to find himself being held as prisoner in the cellar of a barn house where Toni and her female assistant starts the interrogation. Her female assistant uses a stun rod on Kurt. Kurt Aaahh!!! Assistant Be a good boy. The mysterious woman, Lady Toni Bevell makes her way down the stairs. Kurt snarlingly You--- Toni sits down far across him and pulls out a book and pen. Toni Now, Kurt. let's begin. grins Kurt So you're a British accent "Toni Bevell of the London Chapterhouse"? Toni That's right. Kurt voice So, you're what? you're, uh, "English Men of Letters"? Toni British, to be precise. As Toni writes on her book, Kurt sighs and shakes his head. Kurt Where are we? Toni Does it matter? Kurt Just wondering how far I'm gonna have to walk back to town after i kill you. and her. But you first. Toni Yes, well, before you murder us all, we do have a few questions about you, your "brother", the Rangers in America, and how you "saved the world". Kurt (chuckles) Right. You shoot me, kidnap me, but yeah, sarcastically happy to help. Toni I didn't want to hurt you, Kurt. You gave me no choice. and, well, i could say it was never supposed to go this way, but you're...you. It was always going to go this way. Kurt And you know me how? Toni Well, not just me, but, all of my people do. We've been watching you and Hunter for all your years as Rangers. Ever since you almost ended the world the first time. We knew all about the Apocalypse, the Leviathan, angels falling--- Kurt Then where were you? Toni Fair question. See, some of us wanted to get involved, but the old members wouldn't allow it. Thought we were "overstepping our bounds". After all this business and now with God's death, they've finally come to agree that things...need...to change in this little world we live in. And while you might not believe this, Kurt, we're actually here to help. Kurt Yeah, no, i-i can tell. Toni Well, I want to apologize for locking you up. You're dangerous – to others and yourself – but if you answer all my questions, you walk right out that door. I promise. Kurt Pass. Toni Kurt--- Kurt You can ask me any kind of question you want. But the answer's gonna be the exact same – "Screw. You". Go ahead. Throw whatever method you got on me. I've been tortured by the devil himself. You, you're just an accent in a pantsuit. What can you do to me? Toni places her pen and book down next to her. Toni Well, this isn't Hell anymore Kurt. You're mortal out here in the real world...which is much worse. She nods to her assistant and......turns on a water hose that's placed above Kurt’s head. Kurt sprinkling down on him Really? A cold shower? That's your play? Toni looks on. Kurt Screw you. Meanwhile, Hunter, Cas, and Mary find the getaway car of Toni Bevell but only to be abandoned on the side of the road. They go through it to find any clues on the kidnappers of Kurt but only finds a calling card of the veterinarian that treated Kurt's wound. They stop at a cafe for Hunter to get him and his mom something to eat before going out again. Cas shares his first 'arrival' on Earth to Mary, who in return tells him that she never thought to be the person she used to hear stories about, being brought back to life. Their conversation comes to an end when Cas spots a vehicle that shows a logo of the veterinarian's. Cas alerts Hunter about it and decides to take their food to-go and chases after the car. Later, Crowley has arrived to another house of Lucifer's recent victims. He sees the two other demons are still disposing the bodies, when Crowley decides to confront them. He points out the vessel-hopping is a sign that Lucifer is weak. He is mocked by the demons, who jeer that he will never beat Lucifer, even in a powered-down state. Crowley then stabs the two demons with an angel blade in their betryal. In the cellar, Kurt is still being doused with cold water but now shows to be shivering from the extensive cold temperature caused to him. Toni Can I end this, Kurt, please? Kurt (shivering) Screw...you. Toni What do you imagine is happening here? Do you think you're being brave, that you're the hero of this story? Well, you're no hero, Kurt. You're just bad at your job. Kurt Yeah, and you're better? Toni So much better. You drive back roads, catching cases at random. You get word a body's dropped, you check it out, and maybe you even kill the thing that did it. But that person is still dead, and maybe a few more. But my people? We plan ahead. We study lore, and we use it against our enemies. Back home, every thoroughfare, every bridge, every dock, every airport has been warded. The moment a monster steps foot in Britain, we know about it. Within 20 minutes, he's been picked up. And within 20 later, he's dead. There hasn't been a monster-related death in Britain since 1776 because we are good at our job. A montage is shown of a vampire coming out of the water under a bridge. He’s captured and ends up on a table where a man with a with looks like a celtic cross on his right hand severs the vampire's head and his blood spills into a gutter. Toni Now, you were always a lost cause, Kurt, but I'm hoping there are other Rangers we can work with, teach. So, I need you to give me names, their bases, everything. Because maybe with all of us working together, we can do what you never could – making the world truly safe. Kurt So you can tie them to a chair and do worse to them? Like I said. Screw. You. Toni Hmm. Have it your way. Toni nods to her assistant and she walks up the stairs leaving her assistant to light a blow torch and slowly walks towards Kurt. Assistant Are you really gonna make me do this? Kurt Screw. You. Assistant squats down and starts to bring the blow torch towards Kurt's right foot. He tries to move it away, but his chains are in the way. The blow torch then begins to burn his foot as he screams in extreme pain. Moments later, Toni returns back to the cellar. It's shown that Kurt’s rght foot has been burned by the blow torch. Kurt groans weakly. Assistant No one can take that much pain and not break. No one. Toni Well, he does live up to his reputation as it mentions on the files about him. Assistant Ma'am. If you want him dead, then I'll slit his throat right now. But if you want to take this to the next level, you need to make the call. Bring in Mr. Ketch. Toni her a look I don't want that psychopath anywhere near me. Assistant So what do we do next. Toni Next... we stop trying to break his body. Now out a syringe we break his mind. Meanwhile, Hunter, Cas and Mary have followed the car to Dr. Marion's place and interrogates him about making contact to Toni Bevell and the captive Kurt. Before they could do further harm to the veterinarian, he mentions that he has Toni's number. Kurt comes out of consciousness. he finds himself on the floor, unchained, and sits up. clearly in pain, Kurt looks at his foot that has been wrapped. he looks around realizing he’s alone in the cellar. he touches his neck and feels a needle puncture. looking up he spots a camera and realizes he’s being watched. the view switches to a monitor where Toni and her assistant are watching Kurt. Assistant I don't think its working. Toni Just wait. Soon, he'll be begging to answer our questions. Anything to make it stop. Toni's cell phone rings and picks it up. Toni Dr. Marion. GREGORY Yeah, I'm just calling, you know, to, uh, check on the patient. Toni Is everything all right, doctor? GREGORY Yeah, yeah, sure. Definitely. Toni I'm hanging up now. GREGORY Uh – Hunter goes to snatch the phone from his hand. Hunter Now listen, bitch. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. You have my brother. Toni Hunter Winchester. Oh how I've heard so much about you. Hunter Well I bet you heard wrong. Now, I'm gonna give you one chance – just one – to hand Kurt back. Toni Sorry. Not possible. Hunter Oh, you think you can run from me? Try it. Because when I find you – and I will find you – if he is not in one piece, I will take you apart. You understand me? Toni hangs up the phone and turns to her assistant. Toni We have a problem. In anger, Hunter snaps GREGORY’S PHONE IN HALF. Kurt is limping around the cellar. He rattles the outside cellar door which is chained shut. Kurt Let me out! Kurt suddenly hears a high pitched ringing which intensifies. He starts to seeing visions of people he's ever known dying like Bobby and Kevin. There’s disembodied screams coming from his visions. Hunter is speeding down the road. Then a close shot of the interior of the Impala with everyone inside. Mary Now what? Hunter Well, we got her number. Let's head back to the bunker, and we'll put a trace on it. The tires suddenly screech as the Impala is T-boned by another vehicle. The windows shatter on Mary's side. The Impala skids as Hunter controls it while slamming on the breaks. Mary falls over on the seat. Hunter reaches over to his mother. Hunter No, mom! Castiel leans over to check on her. CASTIEL She's unconscious, but there's no serious damage. Hunter Alright. Help her up. Hunter gets out and checks the damage to the impala. castiel exits, opens the passenger side door and places Mary upright in the seat. she’s bleeding from a cut to her head. Toni's Assistant Hunter Winchester, I presume. Hunter looks on and faces her. In the cellar, Kurt is still hearing high pitched ringing up to the point where he drops to his knees and looks up to see a hallucination of Charlie dying from Chpt10. Kurt No! Charlie! Toni watches in amusement on the monitor upstairs. On the side of the road, Toni's assistant slowly walks towards Hunter and behind her back, she activates a magically enhanced brass knuckles with warding symbols on it. Toni's Assistant You should be more careful with your location services on your phone. Hunter Are you one of them? Toni's Assistant I'm one of them. Hunter Yeah? her by her collar Hunter You tell me where my brother is, and I might take it easy on you. Toni's Assistant Oh, please don't. She strikes first at Hunter as a fight ensues between her and Hunter. Hunter tries to land a hit on her but she's able to quickly reverse all his moves and throws him to the ground. Castiel then goes to interfere but as she strikes him with the brass knuckles, he gets knocked down and suddenly spits out blood. Having to be able to harm the angel. Hunter gets right up and tries to morph in his Ranger form but shows his morpher to be gone on his wrist. Toni's Assistant Looking for this? up his Titanium Morpher and throws it aside So, round two? Anyone? Kurt is on his knees and continues getting visions of terrible past events that has happened to him and Hunter such as releasing Lucifer from the cage, Castiel bringing upon the Leviathan on Earth and Amara's enragement in attempting to unleash her uncle, The Darkness, into Earth. Kurt then starts hearing a disembodied voice Hunter (echoing, disembodied) This is all your fault, Kurt. This is all your fault. Kurt looks up and sees a hallucination of a badly beaten Hunter when Lucifer possessed him. Kurt Hunter? Hunter (echoing, disembodied) We're all dead because of you, Kurt. The fight between Hunter, Toni's assistant, and castiel continues. After throwing Hunter against her vehicle and able to disarm Castiel from his blade and knocking him aside once more. Kurt then looks at himself in a mirror, unable to take the visions that's pouring inside him. Kurt You're right... Toni's Assistant then takes out a gun and aims it at Hunter. Toni's Assistant You know, I would've thought for two strapping lads like yourselves, you would've lasted a tad longer. But hey, you know what they say. Good things come to those – Suddenly, the tip of the angel blade sticks out of Toni's assistant's chest. She reflectively pulls the trigger twice as Hunter scrambles out of the way. As she collapses dead on the ground, it shows that Mary was the one that stabbed her with the blade, saving her son. Hunter Thanks, mom. Kurt then breaks the mirror and picks up a large piece of glass. Toni gets a worried look as she watches in the monitor. Kurt puts the glass to his neck and.....SLITS HIS OWN THROAT and falls to the ground. Toni No! She rushes back downstairs with a stun rod but only to find Kurt dead with a pool of blood on the ground. Toni leans over to roll over his body to check on him. Toni Kurt? But then...KURT SUDDENLY OPENS HIS EYES and gets right off the ground and holds Toni by the neck with the piece of glass. Kurt Maybe you're not as good at your job as you think. her the long cut on his hand Kurt continues to choke Toni until she falls to the ground. Kurt limps towards the stairs, but Toni is able to recover and reaches for the stun rod, using it against Kurt. Kurt electrocuted Aah! He tumbles back down the stairs as she makes her way past him and is able to shut the door and lock him back in. Kurt No, no! No! Kurt pounds on the door Kurt Let me out! Let me out! Toni leans back against the door, gasping from the struggle. Later, Hunter and castiel hides the car and corpse of Toni's assistant. Mary looks at her hands, having to have killed someone. Hunter walks over and knees down in front of his mother. Hunter Found her cellphone in the car. Last phone call was made from a state over. We're guessing Kurt's still around there Mary Good. That's great. And this Kurt, you're saying he was the reincarnation of Kurt after he died from the fire? Hunter Yeah. He was given a second chance to live. And, well, we just so happened to cross paths down the road again. nods You okay? I know this is still alot to take in-- Mary shakes her head. Mary No. I'm sorry. I just... I spent my life running from this, from killing. And I got out. I never wanted this for you and your father. Hunter Mom, I-I get it. I do. If I had kids, I wouldn't want them in this. But Kurt and me... saving people and hunting things, this is our life now. I think we make the world a better place. I know that we do. The trio heads back in the Impala and drives away, heading straight for Toni and Kurt's location. Hunter looks at his mother who’s now sleeping in the back seat. In the cellar, Kurt leans against the wall in despair, as Toni continues on to watch him through the monitor. Kurt looks up in through the small window where a moonlight is spotting over him from the nightsky, he then whispers: "Amara". Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres